Savin' Me
by Chibi Michi
Summary: Crime occurs everywhere, Traverse Town is no different. Police have a war against criminals and vigilantes alike. Sora joins the force to make sure no one experiences his sorrow, but it isn't enough, and Sora is taken into the world of vigilantes.


Savin' Me

by Chibi Michi

Author's Notes: This is originally a one-shot fic for Silver sweet (I think that's her name on here) and because she was upset as to how I ended it I decided to go back, revise it, and try to turn it into a chapter story. So, here's my attempt to turn this into a chapter story. The only pairing that I am revealing at this point is Sora/Riku, there will be other pairings (right now there is definite Aerith/Leon) but I'm not sure what they will be yet.

Also...here is the dork warning, some dialogue is taken from an episode on Justice League. Yeah, shut up. I'm a dork leave me alone hehe. Ok, that's everything except...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the tidbits of Justice League dialogue that I borrowed.

------ Collapsed ------

Daytime was coming to a close, with many people leaving their nine to five job to go home and spend it with their family. But for Sora Harano, he was heading to work. he was a rookie on the police force for Traverse Town, and tonight was his first patrol on night duty. Just by looking at Sora you wouldn't think that he would be a police officer; he had a thin frame and an unexplainable innocence to him. He entered the precinct, a cheerful smile on his face as he greeted his fellow officers. He went down towards the locker room to change into his uniform.

Sora just finished suiting up in his police uniform and he placed his bag in the storage locker. He walked out of the locker room and went up to the stairs to meet with his partner. Sora let out a bright smile as he spotted his partner and mentor. "Hi Leon!"

Squall Loire; although his name was Squall, he went by the name Leon, no one on the force knew why the brunette preferred an alias. Leon's smoky blue eyes focused on Sora; Sora's eyes would always look at the scar that rest in between his eyes, curious as to how he got it. Leon shook his head, his body was leaning against the desk, arms crossed over his chest. "You have to be the only rookie that is that cheerful," he muttered.

Sora walked over--it looked more like a bounce to Leon--and leaned against the desk looking up at his mentor. "Well I am finally switching to night duty meaning I won't be writing speeding tickets any more!"

Leon's stoic face turned serious. "This is the night shift, meaning we are going to deal with some psychos, murderers and generally fucked up people. The crazies come out at night."

Sora nodded, his face turning serious. He didn't want Leon to think that he wasn't taking his job serious. Being a rookie meant that he had a lot to prove. "I know Leon. I want to stop them, and make sure no one has to suffer."

No one should have to suffer the way I did, thought Sora solemnly.

_"What happened?"_

_"I'm not sure. He was found in an alley, blood all over his clothes."_

_The small boy stayed huddled, his arms still wrapped around himself. He blocked out the conversation between the older woman and the police officer. Did it really happen? He looked at his tattered shirt, stained with blood. His blue eyes widened, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Blood...so much blood.._

_The woman focused her eyes on the small boy. She knelt down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and offered him a kind smile. "Hello. I'm Aerith. What's your name?" she asked softly. Her voice was laced with concern and care._

_"...Sora," he answered slowly._

_"Can you tell me what happened, Sora?" asked Aerith softly, she gently rubbed his shoulder in small comforting circles._

_"Mom..and Dad...they...he...I heard a loud bang...and...and then Mom and...Dad...they slumped to the...the...ground," sobbed Sora. He broke down, the images of his parents' dead bodies resurfacing to his mind._

_Aerith wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back soothingly. "Shh...it's ok." She gathered him in his arms and carried him towards the back of the house. "I'm going to put him down in a room," she whispered to the officer._

_Aerith walked down the hallway and entered the last door on the left. She gently placed Sora down on the empty bed, looking down, her green eyes saddened by the state of the broken boy. She softly stroked his hair before she exited the room, quietly closing the door behind her._

_Sora curled up into a ball, still crying. His parents were gone...he would never see them again. Sora recalled all the happy times with his parents; his birthdays, holidays and special vacations they would share every year. He didn't want to loose those precious memories; Christmas morning was going to be cold and lonely. He cried harder, not caring that his sobs were growing louder._

_"Hey...why are you crying?" whispered a voice from behind. _

_Sora didn't turn over to see who it is, he just sobbed even more. "My parents...are gone," came his muffled reply. A few seconds later, Sora felt the bed sink behind him, and Sora gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around him._

_"I lost my parents too," whispered the other boy. "You just have to let it all out."_

_Sora cried even harder, burying himself deeper with in the stranger's comforting arms. After he calmed down a little, he mumbled a response, "Thank you.."_

_"Your welcome," he replied, and he stroked Sora's hair softly. "I'm Riku."_

_"I'm...Sora."_

It had been twelve years since that day; the day that Sora lost his parents. Leon had found him when he was just a rookie cop, and Leon took him to the orphanage that was run by his fiancee's--Aerith's--mother.

Now, Leon and Aerith were married; Leon has been on the force for nine years and counting, and Aerith was pregnant with her first child. Aerith was still looking after the orphanage that her mother left her, with Leon and Sora helping out when they could. Sora stayed at the orphanage with Aerith and Leon looked after him as if he were a son to them. Sora always wondered why the two of them would not adopt him, but at that time, Leon and Aerith were not ready to take care of a child.

Sora was now nineteen and starting out as a rookie on the force. When Sora made that decision to join the police, Leon requested that Sora would be under his tutelage. Sora just hoped that he could prove his worth to Leon. He looked up to Leon immensely, Leon was someone he wish he could be. Tonight was Sora's first shift on night patrol. Leon and him were heading towards the Third District, having just received an anonymous call on a murder in the area.

"Sora," spoke Leon as he drove the car towards Third District. The street lamps started to light up as the car swerved in and out of lanes, sirens blazing.

Sora tore his gaze from staring out the window. "Yeah?" he answered.

"You've read the report on the increased number of 'vigilantes' in the area, correct?" asked Leon as he made a sharp left turn.

Sora nodded. "Yeah." Lately there has been a number of incidents where criminals were found dead; apparently people were getting tired of the crimes occurring in the area and wanted to enforce their own version of justice.

"The procedure, if you encounter one, is to bring them in. They are viewed as an equal to the same criminals we arrest," said Leon.

"I understand. We take them in," replied Sora, giving an affirmative nod.

A couple more minutes and they were in the Third District. Leon parked the squad car discretely on a dark street. They both exited the car, keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. The duo walked up to the house where the murder had just took place, the ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance; more than likely this place would be in a panic soon enough.

Leon entered the domain first, he brought out his gun, prepared to shoot if the suspect was still around. Sora followed behind him, gun ready as well. Once Leon looked over the room, he deemed it safe and moved towards the stairs leading up. Sora was about to follow but he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around and saw the shadow darting to the right through the window. "Leon!" he yelled.

"The perp is dead, along with the victim!" yelled back Leon before Sora could finish.

"It's one of them!" exclaimed Sora, "I just saw him run!"

"Sora...wait--!"

But Leon's warning was too late, Sora was already running after the shadowy figure. The sirens were louder, and the ambulance would be there soon to take care of the dead bodies. Sora saw him duck into an alley and ran after him. "Where did he go," he muttered. This was a dead end, there was no where to go but up via fire escapes from the apartments. Sora raised his voice, "I know you're here. Turn yourself in and we won't have any problems."

"Your treating me like a criminal?" replied the suspect.

Sora walked cautiously, he could tell the voice was from above, but he couldn't pinpoint where. "Yes. You can't take the law into your own hands!"

Sora heard metal rattling, more than likely his suspect was moving to another position, but he wasn't sure where. "You and the other boys in blue are sure doing a fine job," drawled the voice sarcastically.

Sora heard a movement from one of the fire exits, he whirled around in the direction he heard it, aiming his gone. Nothing. He strained his ears to listen for anymore movement that could help track this guy down.

His voice seemed to come from all directions. "Think about it, we're eliminating the terrible aspects of our society. Imagine, a world without crime. No victims, no pain."

Sora scowled slightly, walking in circles to keep an eye out for his perp. "A world that is full of fear! Fear of a group of people who pass judgement on others based on their own morals."

"I just want a world that is filled with peace and security!"

"You're just looking for power!" yelled Sora. He paused, trying his best to listen for the other's movements. But his opponent was good. Too good. The suspect dropped down on Sora, and before Sora could fire his gun, the perp knocked it out of his hand. Sora threw a punch and his opponent caught it. Sora looked up, anger in his eyes, but the anger dulled as he locked his sky blue eyes with a familiar, wide pair of aquamarine eyes.

"...And with that power, we will make a world where no seven-year-old boy will ever lose his parents because of some punk with a gun," he said softly, seizing Sora's hand in his.

Sora relaxed, his facial expressions softening. He looked down, staring at the ground. That was why the reason that he joined the police force. "Alright...you win, Riku."


End file.
